


Slave to Your Love

by kinkybitch



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolded, Dom Jack, Light BDSM, M/M, Name-Calling, Spanking, Sub Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkybitch/pseuds/kinkybitch
Summary: Rhys and Jack share a steamy night of some light BDSM.





	

Rhys felt a hand caress his thigh. He let out a soft moan.

“Please, master. I can’t take it anymore.”

“What do you want? Say it, kitten.”

“I—I want you to fuck me.” Rhys jumped as a hand met his ass. Jack spanked him again and again. His ass felt raw and he knew it would ache tomorrow, but right now, it was absolutely perfect. Rhys let out a louder moan this time.

“That feel good? Huh? You like it when I spank you, you dirty slut?”

“Yes!”

Jack’s hand met his ass again. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, master! I love it when you spank me!”

Rhys felt Jack’s hands cup his face and desperately wished he wasn’t blindfolded. He wanted to see Jack’s face. He longed to see his master’s body. Yet, the blindfold heightened his other senses, and Jack seemed to enjoy keeping his partner in the dark.

“Good boy. You’re finally getting the idea. I think I’ll give you a reward.” Rhys heard the sound of a zipper. “Open your mouth.” Rhys complied immediately. Jack slowly pressed his dick into Rhys’ mouth until the whole thing was sheathed in Rhys’ slick throat. Rhys knew Jack would only give him a moment to compose himself, so he took in a quick breath through his nose. Jack pulled back and began pounding into Rhys.

Rhys’ jaw ached, but the moans he elicited from Jack were more than worth the pain. Jack pulled out suddenly, and Rhys heard footsteps. A hand smacked his ass again and he cried out in pleasure.

“Master, please! Please fuck me! I need it!”

“What do you need, slave?”

Rhys had told himself he wouldn’t beg tonight. He thought he could be strong, but Jack knew exactly how to break him down. He always felt embarrassed before he started, but once he let loose he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop. Rhys blushed and started out timidly, “I need your cock.”

“What was that, sugar?” Jack caressed Rhys’ ass then gave it a squeeze. Rhys let out a wanton moan.

“Please, master! I need your cock! I need you to fill me with your big, hard dick! I need you to pound me into oblivion! Please, master!”

“You’re such a slut, Rhysie. Don’t worry. I’ll give you what you want.”

Rhys felt Jack at his entrance and did his best to relax. Jack pushed in without warning, and Rhys let out a gasp. Jack pounded into him relentlessly, and all Rhys could do was hold on for the ride. On a particularly rough thrust, Jack brushed Rhys’ prostate and Rhys let out a cry of pleasure. “Oh, did daddy find your sweet spot, kitten?”

Rhys nodded and was greeted with a sharp slap to the ass as a response. “Words, kitten,” Jack growled dangerously.

“Yes, master!”

“Good pet.” Jack pulled back and hit Rhys’ prostate full-on with the next movement. “Now tell me slave, who owns you?”

“You do, master!”

“Who do you belong to?”

“You, master! I belong to you!”

“Good boy,” Jack said as he hit Rhys’ prostate yet again and left the younger man seeing stars. Jack thrust into Rhys’ a few more times before he suddenly stopped. “Now, tell me, slave, what are you?”

“I’m—“ Rhys gulped. “I’m your whore.”

“What else?” Jack said, slowly beginning to move again.

“I’m your slut, your bitch, your bimbo.” Jack began moving at his previous pace. “I’m your sex toy! Your living flesh-light! Your cum-dump! I’m your sex slave! I’m yours! I’m yours!”

“ ** _Good_** boy.” Jack moved even faster and hit Rhys’ sweet spot over and over.

“Master, I’m going to come!”

“Go ahead! Come for me, kitten!”

Rhys let out a cry of absolute pleasure as his orgasm wracked his body, but Jack wasn’t done yet. He thrust into Rhys, ensuring he still hit the wrecked man’s prostate. Rhys let out whimpers caused by the overstimulation and felt heat build inside of him once again.

“C’mon, Rhysie. Come with your master!”

Rhys felt Jack’s hips come to a stop. As his insides were flooded with warmth, he came yet again. Jack pulled out slowly, and Rhys collapsed, the last of his strength giving out. He felt Jack’s hands at the back of his head, and the blindfold slipped away.

Jack pet Rhys’ head gently. “You okay, cupcake?”

Rhys smiled lazily. “I’m better than okay. That was hot as fuck, Jack.”

Jack let out a loud laugh and grinned. “Yes, it was, babe. Yes, it fucking was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear lord, this is the dirtiest thing I've written in my entire life. I've just had a need to write this though. Gotta get my kinks out in the world. 
> 
> Whoo! I'm gonna go sprinkle myself with some holy water or something, because I feel dirty af right now.


End file.
